Ideas of An Eccentric Mind
by Vaguefuture
Summary: A collection of half-formed ideas.3:HP/M Crossover.Merlin went to Hogwarts to find his friends' reincarnation. As usual, trouble finds him.
1. Swords

**Title: Swords**

**Summary: Arthur knew people hold back when fighting him. He just never thought Merlin would be one of them.**

**Word Count: 658**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Pairings: None**

**Warnings: Um . . . spoilers . . .?**

**Rating: I think this is Rated K+ . . . .?**

**A/N: So, yeah, currently aspiring to be a writer, new to this fandom and a total amateur in writing (so glad I have a spell checker). English is not my mother language and all we're ever taught in school is the American one. May you forgive me for lacking knowledge in the British language.**

**Constructive criticisms are very much welcomed, especially if it's about my style of writing or grammar! Hope you enjoy ~~**

**Disclaimer: Whoo! Finally remembered to put one of these! If I own BBC Merlin, I'll let Bradley and Colin sing "You're the Voice" at every episode! But seeing as they had not, I'm afraid I do not own them.**

Arthur knew that the skillful people in the castle never fought with their all when against him. And it is all because he was the prince. It irritated him to no end. How could he improve if there's no one to test him?

He just never thought _Merlin_ would be one of them.

It was one ordinary afternoon in Camelot. Taking a break from their training, Arthur and his knights found a dozing Merlin. He lay slumping on the chair, a sharpening rock in one hand and a sword in another. Some knights smiled at the scene, others shook their heads. Arthur rolled his eyes as he raised his sword to hit his manservant awake.

Before the sword had any chance to touch Merlin, azure eyes flew open. The scraping of metal resounded quite loudly as the sword in the manservant's hand met the prince's.

Surprise flitted on the knights' faces and Arthur smiled mockingly.

"I see that all those sword trai—" he was cut off as Merlin shoved the swords with enough force for him make him back away.

The raven-haired boy rose to his feet and lunged at the prince who just about missed it. Shocked, Arthur barely managed to defend himself against the swings that followed. The knights snapped out of their trance and came into action.

"Whoa, Merlin, mate—" Gwaine halted as the manservant made a swipe that might have cut his body in half.

"Merlin, snap out of it!" Lancelot drew his own sword and stopped the blade that was aiming for his head.

Up close, the not-noble-blooded knight noticed the way the warlock's face was set in a determined line, eyes wild and unseeing. Merlin kicked the knight in the stomach, knocking the air out of Lancelot who was caught off guard.

Every step, every movement of the boy was precise, swift and adequate, as if he had been training his whole life.

The next few minutes came as a blur of swords, shouting and restraining. In the end, there was only one man standing; one whose sword was dangerously close to Arthur's neck.

"Merlin?" His manservant just defeated Camelot's knights within _minutes. _He was definitely dreaming . . . or dead. He'd choose any of those options than this.

Merlin's head jerked back at his voice, as if it was only now that he was waking up. His eyes wandered around the courtyard with a frown.

"Wha?" The manservant tilted his head at the prince. "Arthur? I thought you were—and I was—Oh gods!"

Merlin dropped the sword as if it burned him. The knights groggily stood up, groans of pain emitting from them. All eyes turned to the boy who single-handedly defeated them.

"Um . . ." Merlin scratch his cheek sheepishly. "I-I-I—"

"Merlin." Arthur's voice was calm, coated with different emotions with that word alone.

Merlin held back a flinch. Suddenly, the prince took a swing in his direction and the manservant had just enough time to dive down to the ground. Another swing had Merlin picking up the discarded sword beside him and clashed it with the prince's. Merlin spluttered and the knights gaped.

"All this time, on our every sword fight, on our every spar, every _single_ time, you were holding back?" Irritation and disbelief laced his tone as he shoved his own sword down with powerful force.

"Yes, well, we don't want the Royal Pratness getting hurt now, do we?" Merlin smirked, applying the equal amount of force on his blade so as not to be overwhelmed.

The prince scowled. Then, it turned into a smug smile. "Don't worry, _Mer_lin. You can't injure me even if you tried."

"Shall we test it out,_ Sire_?"

And so, they spar till dusk broke out. The knights just watched in amazement and wonderment, and maybe took advantage of the unexpected rest from training.

It was only Lancelot and Gwaine who weren't surprised when Merlin won.

**Again, constructive criticisms are welcomed and are very much needed! **


	2. Half

**Title: Half**

**Summary: Merlin learns something about transformation spells; never ever mess with them.**

**Word Count: 661**

**Genre: A bit of humor . . .?**

**Pairings: Maybe a bit of Freya/Merlin at the end.**

**Warnings: Um . . . spoilers . . .?**

**Rating: I think this is Rated K+ . . . .?**

**A/N: Wow, six reviews! Never expected to get that many! Thank you for your comments, **Avi Muin**, **BagginsPotterPevensie**, **Dawn That Shines**,** Griffing07**, and special thanks to **Owl Watcher** and **jaqtkd **for your advises! Oh, and sorry for those expecting a continuation for the first. Maybe I'll expand it when I get better in writing.**

**Okay, so here's my try on a bit of descriptive kind of story.**

**Constructive criticisms are very much welcomed, especially if it's about my style of writing or grammar! Hope you enjoy this one~~**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I overcame my Alzeimer's! Haha, take that! If BBC Merlin was mine, I will make Merlin himself the rightful owner of Excalibur (he's the one who got into the trouble of creating it)! But seeing as Arthur is the Once and Future King, that means I take no part in its creation.**

Merlin did not know what happened. He didn't even know how it happened. But it did and here was proof of it . . .

One clear night, he had decided to practice his spells. Producing fireballs, healing, levitation, transformation . . . One moment, he had been muttering ancient words and the next . . .

The young warlock stared with disbelief at his feet. Or what had once been his feet but was now a _tail_.

Iridescent blue-green scales, with resemblance similar to his eyes, glowed softly as the moonlight hit it, producing surreal colors. The tailfin was huge that it occupied about a fourth of the bed and reached the floor. Its blueness was almost unworldly.

As the scales neared his torso, the lighter their colors became until they merged with the pale skin at his abdomen. Somehow, against his will because he was still in shock state, his eyes wandered around, casting down on his chest and arms. They were also splotched with fish-like hide but those were almost the same color as his skin.

Holding back a very _manly_ scream, Merlin took a deep breath and exhale.

He regretted it instantaneously as he felt the air went out on both sides of his _neck_.

_Nope, I do not want to find out._

He screwed his eyes shut, hoping, pleading, _begging, _for all of this to be a peculiar nightmare. Moments later, he opened his eyes . . .

And the tail was still there, his feet nowhere to be found.

He gingerly flapped his tail, hoping that maybe, somehow, his feet were just wrapped in some kind of—something, anything. He froze as he just felt one appendage throughout his lower half. It was a _very_ weird sensation.

"_Mer_lin!"

The warlock's eyes went wide. What the hell does _Arthur_ want with him at this hour?

Stomping footsteps reverberated and disturbed the quiet of the night. Merlin hastily grabbed his spell book and muttered spell after spell.

As always and as predicted, not a spell worked.

The footsteps got closer and closer until they were just right outside the door. In a last attempt, the warlock pulled the blanket from underneath him with great difficulty and covered the whole of his tail with it.

His door burst open and, in a nick of time, he managed to spread out the sheets just enough for that _thing_ to remain unseen. A half-decently dressed ruffled prince walked in, movements a bit sluggish. Merlin hoped that the blanket was big enough to cover the abominable tailfin.

The prince was startled to see his servant awake at this time of the night. Even he was caught off guard by the entrance of his father's servant a while ago. Hiding his surprise, he cleared his throat.

"Father had called meeting. Hurry up and get dress." Arthur ordered briskly, crossing his arms as he stood by the door.

"Okay." Merlin said, keeping his voice calm and very thankful when it didn't falter.

But, of course, he made no move to get up.

"Well?" Arthur asked impatiently, cocking a brow.

"Well? You're still in the room." Merlin retorted with sweep of his hand, anxious for the prince to get out.

Arthur rolled his eyes and strode out of the room after uttering his usual line of, "You're such a girl, _Mer_lin."

The manservant sighed in extreme relief. He removed the blanket covering his lower half . . .

And was horrified to see the crooked furry legs and _hooves_ of a goat replacing what had previously been a fish tail.

The warlock promptly fainted.

_**Twenty clicks from Camelot . . .**_

_**In a certain lake . . .**_

As soon as she woke up from her deep slumber, Freya knew her love did something ultimately stupid again. Don't misjudge her; she dearly loved Merlin and all.

Even if he had accidentally and unconsciously turned her into a half-fish.

The Lady of the Lake sighed.

**So . . . That's it! Again, constructive criticisms are very much welcome!**


	3. Trouble in Hogwarts, Part One

**Title: Trouble in Hogwarts, Part One**

**Summary: Merlin went to Hogwarts to find his friends' reincarnations. As usual, trouble finds him.**

**Word Count: 880**

**Genre: A bit of humor and friendship**

**Pairings: None in this chapter**

**Warnings: Spoilers for Harry Potter, I guess and maybe a bit of misinformation**

**Rating: Maybe this reaches Rated T . . .?**

**A/N: Thank you, **TheSaga, BagginsPotterPevensie, **for your comments!**

**Okay so, I vaguely know the story of Harry Potter so please inform me of any misinformation I gave. **

**Also, I AM LOOKING FOR A STORY that inspired this. I looked for it everywhere and I didn't know what possessed me not to put it in my favorites as soon as I read it. If you would be so kind to help me, here's the description of the story;**

**A HP/M crossover. Merlin was asked by Minerva to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. His first mistake was he rode on the train where only students ride. He met a boy who looks too much like Arthur and, surprisingly, was also named Arthur who challenged him in a Quidditch match. Oh also, he met the adult Harry Potter yet didn't recognize him because Merlin doesn't update himself of the news of the Wizarding World.**

**Yeah, That's all I could remember. I would really appreciate it if you manage to find it . . .**

**Disclaimer: If I owned BBC Merlin, I'll make an episode wherein they were transported in the Wizarding World! And Merlin was so worshiped! But seeing as there was, is or would never be an episode like that, I take no part in its creation. **

**Enjoy~~**

_Merlin Emrys is the very foundation of the Wizarding World. He held unspeakable magical prowess that was admired and awed upon for centuries. Back in the past, he had united all of Albion and merged the Muggles with the Pure Bloods. No one quite protested to his ideas as they tried to live peacefully._

_He had been one of the creators of the school 'Hogwarts'. He had used it to guide magic-users in using their abilities for the good of Camelot. He had taught numerous witches and wizards that also became well-known. _

_Merlin Emrys died along with King Arthur at their battle with another powerful wizard named Mordred. Merlin's nemesis, Morgana had also joined forces with Mordred, leaving the wizard and king overwhelmed. After a great number of deaths, Morgana and Mordred were defeated and slain. But Merlin's and the King's injuries were so grave that they died on the very same day._

Merlin rolled his eyes as he slammed the magical book shut. The sound resounded loudly in the quiet of the library. The librarian's head snapped up and gave him a glare. He returned it with a sheepish smile and mouthed a 'sorry'.

Getting up from his chair, Merlin exited Hogwarts's very extensive library, dark robes swishing from his movements.

He didn't know why Geoffrey and Gaius were so intent on fabricating stories. Sure, some of the parts were true but no—Prince Prat did not die in battle. He had simply died of old age with Gwen by his side. Morgana came to her senses a couple of years after her betrayal and came back to Camelot, begging for forgiveness. And what's more, she had Mordred with her!

Merlin smiled at the memory. It was the best day of his life; seeing the gang together again. Reminiscing the past plus being his old clumsy self, he didn't notice that a collision would be happening very soon.

SLAM!

_THUD_. That was the sound of Merlin smacking onto the ground, glasses falling off his face.

"Watch where you're going, Professor _Am_brose." A smug and mocking voice pulled him out his trance. Several jeers followed his statement.

From the ground where he had unceremoniously landed, Merlin's eyes sought out the irritating students that were showing him no respect. Seriously, powerful warlock here! Of course, they didn't need to know that. But still, he was a teacher and don't teachers get proper respect here at Hogwarts?

He wasn't surprised to meet gazes with stormy gray eyes of the fifth grade Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, Blonde Thorn-on-the-Side Extraordinaire. Surrounding him were his taunting friends, a mischievous gleam _always_ in their eyes. Rising to his feet, Merlin glared at them.

This boy was his suspect in being Prince Prat's _reincarnation_. Well, he sure acted the part.

His magic on figuring out locations was as cryptic as Kilgirrah's riddles; especially when it came to reincarnated people. He had felt Arthur being born one day, tried to discern his location but all he got was 'Wizarding World'. Yeah, it'd take him years to find the royal ass.

He had waited years so that he could teach at Hogwarts (again) where Arthur's reincarnation would undoubtedly be enrolled to. Then, he sensed Gwen, Lancelot and Morgana being reborn. And unsurprisingly, they were also in the 'Wizarding World'.

"Ar-Malfoy, being the prat you are, I'm sure this quite impossible but I expect you to _behave_." Then he referred to all of them, friends included. "All of your parents are coming here today. I wonder what they'd do when they see you without pants; as if they disappeared by _magic_ . . . again."

He smirked when the students paled. He had done something very drastic the last time they annoyed him. Scorpius and his friends found themselves the laughingstock for a week before the Headmaster decided to put a stop on it. Of course, Merlin was never caught but Minerva gave him a warning look. That Headmaster was sharp!

Scorpius cued his friends to come with him as he scurried away but not before stomping on his eyewear, breaking it into fragments.

"Oops." Scorpius leered at his little victory.

The ageless warlock merely raised a brow at the childish attitude of the sixteen-year-old. Turning a corner, the students disappeared from the hall. Bending down while muttering a spell, Merlin picked up his glasses, not a single scratch on it. He put it on and was about to walk to his class when . . .

"How is that . . .?" A shocked Rose Weasley from also the fifth grade met his sight. "You didn't use a wand . . ."

Merlin froze. It was really careless of him.

Quickly formulating a lie, he replied, "Oh, I did. It's just hidden beneath my robes when I used it. Too lazy to get it out, I guess." A nervous laugh spill from his lips. After centuries of practicing, he still couldn't perfect the art of lying.

"No." Rose's face was set in a determined line, regarding him with suspicion. "Your other hand was at your side and you had no wand in it. You used a wandless spell! And that isn't possible!"

"I—" he was saved from answering by an explosion happening and the ground trembling beneath their feet.

Merlin's eyes widened when he sensed Hogwarts' barrier cracking and breaking.

**Constructive criticisms are much appreciated!**


End file.
